Bullied
by SarawaraBear
Summary: Kurt Hummel was always bullied, but one day it got worse. After a week in the hospital, he transfers to Dalton Academy, and meets some new people who show him that not everyone is out to hurt you.
1. Attacked

Kurt Hummel sighed as he walked through the halls of McKinley. He had gotten slushied twice, thrown in the dumpster, and pushed into lockers all day. All of the GLEE club kids got bullied for being in Glee Club, but Kurt Hummel had it worse since he was the out gay kid at the school. Every time he got pushed, or thrown, or slushied no teachers were around, or if they were they never stopped it. To say the least Kurt was sick and tired of it. All of the Glee clubbers knew that Kurt got bullied worse than them, but never did anything to help, which hurt him because he thought they were all friends.

Kurt was in French class, doodling idly on the piece of paper in front of him containing his notes for the day, when a balled up piece of paper his back of his head. He looked down at the paper, then behind him to see who had done it. Dave Karofsky, his main tormentor was looking at him with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes. Kurt gulped and picked up the ball of paper. He opened the balled-up paper and layed it flat on his desk. He sucked in a breath as he read what was on the piece of paper. **_Have you told_**_**anyone yet? If you have, say good-bye to your pathetic life**__._ He couldn't breathe, his hands started shaking and he felt like he was going to faint. He looked at the clock on the wall behind him; he had 7 minutes left of class. '_Well, I guess I can wait until the bell' _he thought to himself. After 5 minutes of listening to their French teacher, Miss. Pierce talk about the upcoming project that they would be doing, he sighed. '_This is going to be a long week' _he bitterly thought. After a minute and about forty seconds (not that he was counting...)the bell finally rang. Students rushed out of their seats and out the door, talked loudly to their companions. Kurt stayed in the class however a little longer than anyone else, to make sure that 1: No one saw him leaving the school and 2: So the jocks wouldn't push him around. He put his notebook and his French textbook in his messenger bag and stood up. He pushed in his chair and slung his bag over his left shoulder. He walked to the door and stuck his head out to see if anyone was in the hallway. 'Yes! Victory!' he thought and did a little cheer within his mind. He walked fast down the hall and walked up to the doors leading outside. He turned around and looked inside the school for a moment. 'Maybe I shouldn't go… I can't skip Glee practice' he groaned and opened the doors and stepped outside sighing happily as he felt the cool breeze on his face. He walked over to the parking lot and walked to the end of it where he always parked his car far, far away from the jocks and cheerleaders. He fished around in his bag for his set of keys, and when they were found, he opened the door to the driver's side. Before he got in the car he took off his bag and bent over the driver's side of his car and put it in the backseat. While he was bending over, someone came up behind him and touched his ass. He squeaked and turned around. There stood Dave, with that damn smirk on his face looking at Kurt like he was a piece of meat.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kurt screamed in Dave's face. Dave backed away in surprise, and suddenly grabbed Kurt's arm and closed the car door, then started pulling Kurt toward the side of the school where all the skanks hang out to smoke. Kurt was tugging his arm, trying to get it out of Dave's grasp, but Dave slapped him across his face and pushed him up against the wall of the school.

"Listen here lady boy! Stop struggling or I swear I will kill you!" Dave yelled. Kurt silenced himself immediately, and felt tears in his eyes. Dave stood staring at the boy in front of him. Kurt looked scared out of his mind and Dave kind of felt bad, but he pushed down the guilt and replaced it with anger. The next 20 minutes were a blur for Kurt. All he knew was he was getting assaulted by none other, then Dave Karofsky. His eyes were closed and he thought of his mother, who had died when he was eight years old. He wondered what she would of thought. He then pictured his dad finding out about the bullying and now it escalated into sexual assault. He felt a blinding pain to the back of his head and he started to lost consciousness.

The school bell rang and students piled out of the school. It took six minutes for someone to notice that there was a boy bleeding to death at the side of the school. Teachers and students were standing around the body waiting for an ambulance to come, while they were waiting the football players were walking through the parking lot to get to the field. They all wondered what all the commotion was about. Finn Hudson was standing with the other players looking around at all of the people. There were a group of girls standing by them talking very loudly, most likely about whatever was going on.

"Yeah, I heard he might die, if the ambulance doesn't hurry up." A blonde cheerleader said.

"Serves him right, he should die, we don't need any fags in the school." All of the girls within the group laughed. Finn stood there stunned at what they said. _Fag_. _Die_. He thought for a second but his whole body turned cold and he thought of one person who he thought it would be. _Kurt._ He dropped all of his equipment and started sprinting through the crowd over to where Sue Sylvester and Mr. Shue were standing silently talking to each other. When Mr. Shue saw Finn, he pushed him back.

"Finn, you don't want to look, you need to call Burt and tell him that Kurt is going to be in the hospital." Finn stood there for a second stunned. He then pushed Mr. Shue out of the way and looked at the sight in front of him. A small body was lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. The familiar chestnut colored hair was now colored a darker shade because of the blood that was coming out of part of a gash in his head. Finn stood there staring for who knows how long. He heard the sirens of an ambulance, he heard the teachers telling him he needs to move, he sees the paramedics lift his step-brother onto a stretcher, and sees the people rush his brother into the back of the ambulance and drive off with him to the hospital. He stands there, not looking at anything, not hearing all of the teachers shouting his name asking him if he is alright. All he hears is Kurt. Kurt singing, laughing, and just Kurt. He feels ashamed to be called Kurt's step-brother, because if he really was his step-brother, Kurt wouldn't be in an ambulance being rushed to the emergency room, fighting for his life


	2. Dalton Academy

**Authors Note: **Thank you for reading this story! Its my first one i soo... I hope you guys like it. Anyways, I skipped to the part where Kurt's at Dalton already because i don't want this story to be so depressing. If you want, i can write a one-shot or something about what happened in the hospital. Thank you to everyone who Favorited and Followed. And to who reviewed. It made me very happy :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

_A week after Kurt's attack, at Dalton Academy-_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii innnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg !_ Kurt groaned and rolled over in his bed. He was tired. He had moved into his dorm at Dalton Academy yesterday and spent all day making it suitable for his liking. He had been lucky. He got a single dorm, and his own bathroom. He was kind of nervous to go to class but he was happy that the school has a 'No Bullying Policy'. He got up and looked in the mirror. His hair was an absolute mess, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked at the time. School started at 9:15 so he had two hours to get ready. He did his skin care routine which took about 40 minutes, and then he put on his brand new Dalton Uniform. Kurt hated the uniform. It was a navy blue blazer with red piping, a navy and red striped tie, a white shirt, and grey slacks. Kurt tamed his bed-head and styled his hair in his signature style. He looked at his appearance and smiled. He looked normal. He didn't look like he had been in the hospital for a week, or that he was attacked at school. When his dad had told him they were transferring him to Dalton Academy he was happy. He wouldn't have to go back to McKinley and suffer getting bullied daily. He could live his life and not be tormented.

Kurt walked down the halls of the schooling part of the school. Dalton Academy was divided up into sections, the dorms, the actual school, and the eating area. There was also a soccer field and a gym also. Kurt loved the way Dalton looked. Within 5 minutes of being in the school building Kurt was lost. He began walking down a beautiful white staircase hopefully leading to where he could get his schedule. A couple of other students were walking up and down the staircase with books in their hands. Kurt decided to then ask one of the students if they could help him. A boy with dark, gelled hair was walking down the stairs and Kurt tapped his shoulder and said "Excuse me". The boy looked up startled at Kurt, and smiled.

"Hi! You're new aren't you? I'm Blaine." Blaine then held out his hand. Kurt looked down at Blaine's extended arm skeptical. He looked up at Blaine's face and still saw him smiling warmly at him.

"Yes, I'm new, my names Kurt." They then shook hands and smiled at each other. They stood with their hands still together for longer than necessary and they both shifted awkwardly and looked down.

"Um, can you help me find where I can pick up my class schedule?" Blaine looked up and said "Of course." He then took Kurt's hand and started walking toward a room that said "Office". When they got there Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and opened the door. They stepped into the office and saw a secretary behind her desk typing away at her computer. They walked up to the desk and Blaine cleared his throat. The lady looked up and smiled.

"Hello Blaine! What can I do for you today?" She smiled warmly at Blaine and Blaine smiled back.

"This is Kurt, he's a new student and he needed to get his schedule." Blaine said.

"Oh! Hello Kurt, I'm Mrs. Thompson and welcome to Dalton Academy! Can you tell me your last name so I can get your schedule?" Mrs. Thompson smiled and shifted to her computer ready to type in Kurt's name.

"Hummel, my last name is Hummel." Mrs. Thompson smiled at him, and then typed in his name. She found his schedule and printed it. She got up from her chair and walked over to the printer and picked up the paper.

"Here we are! Now you should look around a bit and make sure you know where all of your classes are. Have a great first day Kurt." She smiled once again and sat back down at her computer and started typing again. Blaine and Kurt left the office and stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"Well, uh, thanks for helping me, you've been a big help." Kurt said to Blaine smiling. He turned around and started to walk down the hall when Blaine yelled "Wait!" Kurt turned around confused. Blaine stood in front of Kurt shifting from awkwardly from feet to feet.

"Would you like some help finding your classes?" Kurt nodded. "Great!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's schedule out of his hands and read over it.

"Hey, we have Geometry together, and we have French, that's cool!" Blaine smiled at Kurt. Kurt thought Blaine's smile was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Kurt smiled back and followed Blaine down the hall.

"Okay, so the hallways are easy to figure out. All of the math classes are in one hallway, the science classes in a different hallway, and so on." Blaine pointed out all of his classes and everything he needed to know about Dalton.

'Hey do you sing?" Blaine asked. Kurt wondered why Blaine wanted to know if he sang or not but answered anyway.

"Yeah, I was in my old schools Glee club." Blaine grinned and started jumping up and down.

"You should try out for The Warblers!" Kurt looked at Blaine with an amused expression.

"The Warblers?" Blaine looked at Kurt astonished.

"The Glee club here at Dalton. They are like rock stars! I'm the lead vocalist." Kurt raised his eyebrows. 'Blaine can sing?' he thought to himself.

'Okay, are you any good?" Blaine gasped and put a hand over his heart.

"Of course were good, I sing the lead." He then winked at Kurt and started walking toward the doors that lead out of the building. Blaine stopped walking when Kurt didn't follow. He looked back and said "Well are you coming?" Kurt looked around the building and followed Blaine out the door.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked while trying to catch up to Blaine. The kid walked super-fast.

"We are going to the dining hall to eat breakfast, and I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends who are also in the Warblers." They walked into the dining hall and went into the line to get breakfast. When they were done, Kurt followed Blaine to a table in the corner of the room. The 6 boys at the table stopped their conversations when Kurt and Blaine walked up to the table. A boy with blonde hair looked at Kurt and then looked at Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, whose your friend?" The blonde boy asked. Kurt looked away from the table and looked around at the whole dining hall.

"This is Kurt. He's new and he needed help finding the office so I helped him. He also will be auditioning for the Warblers!" Blaine said enthusiastically and smiled at Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine with a shocked expression.

"When did I say I was auditioning?" Blaine's smile fell and he looked at the table of boys who were looking amused.

"Well, I just thought that since you were in the glee club at your old school you would join Dalton's." Blaine said. The blonde boy stood up and walked up to Kurt.

"Hello, my name is Jeff, and these boys are Wes, David, Nick, Thad, and Trent." He said while pointing at each boy. Kurt waved at all of them. Blaine grabbed two chairs from a different table for them to sit on. The boys all started talking about video games and Kurt watched them amused. He liked that the boys accepted him so quickly and thought to him-self 'One day here and I already love it!' His thoughts were interrupted however by a loud bell. He looked around the room and watched as everyone stood up and started piling out the door.

"That's the bell for class." Blaine told Kurt. Kurt sighed, stood up and made his way over to the school building. 'This is going to be a long day' he thought.


	3. New Acquaintance

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt sat at the back of his first class, '_Why the hell am I taking European History_?' he asked himself. He hoped that one of the 6 boys at the breakfast table was in his class, right then the brunette boy who had been sitting by the blonde boy holding his hand walked in the door. The boy looked around the class for a seat and started walking toward the only open chair which happened to be beside Kurt.

"Hey! I'm Nick, your names Kurt right?" the boy, Nick, smiled warmly at Kurt and held his hand out. Kurt smiled back and shook his hand. Their teacher, a balding man with glasses, clapped his hands together to get the classes attention.

"Today we have a new student, his name is Kurt Hummel, and you will all welcome him to this class and if he needs help, you shall help him, understood?" while he was talking the students turned around to look at Kurt. Some people smiled and gave a tiny wave, and others just gave him blank looks. Kurt looked at Nick and asked "Is he always that snappy?" Nick looked at the balding man for a moment before looking back at Kurt.

"Yeah, Mr. Coleman is the worst teacher here at Dalton. He's rude and if you get called on to answer a question, you better say the right answer or he'll go into a big speech on how stupid you are." Kurt laughed and Nick stared at him silently. Kurt stopped laughing and looked shocked.

"Are you serious? He calls students stupid?" Nick nodded and looked at the front of the class.

"We should really pay attention to the lesson, he lets you talk, but if you come in asking for help on homework, he won't help." Nick whispered. Kurt opened his notebook and looked at the whiteboard that Mr. Coleman wrote what their lesson of the day was. Written with a black dry erase marker was '**_Black Death'. _**Kurt wrote it down on the top of his notebook page and listened to Mr. Coleman talk about the topic.

"The 'Black Death' was the most dreadful plague in Europe's history. " Kurt was entranced by this topic. It was one of the most interesting things he ever learned. After the lesson was over, Mr. Coleman gave them homework, which was a three page report on the Black Death. The bell rang and Kurt picked up his things and headed to his next class which was French. He smiled as he remembered that Blaine was in his class, and started to walk faster.

* * *

Kurt walked into French class with a frustrated look on his face. '_Why is Dalton so damn confusing_?' Once he saw Blaine sitting in the middle of the room with his foot on the chair beside him, he smiled.

"Hello, you must be Kurt, Welcome to French. I've talked to your past teacher at McKinley and she told me a lot of great things about you." A middle aged woman with kind blue eyes smiled at him. She introduced herself as Madame Vincent, and gave him a battered copy of the French textbook and a stack of worksheets to help him get on track with the rest of his classmates. Kurt smiled at her and walked to Blaine.

"Hey, can I sit by you?" he asked nervously. Blaine smiled and took his foot off the chair next to him and motioned for Kurt to sit. Kurt smiled and thanked him.

"So, how's your first day going?" Blaine asked with a small smile lighting up his face.

"Eh, it's going good so far. I have your friend Nick in my last class. He's really nice, and he gave me some tips on how to get to class on time." Blaine nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, all of the Warblers are nice, especially Nick, oh hey! Are you going to audition for the Warblers?" Blaine looked at Kurt with a hopeful expression. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. I might not be good enough to get in." Blaine looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"Well, what's your vocal range?" "Countertenor." Blaine gasped and gaped at Kurt.

"Are you serious?" he finally asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine. "Yeah, why?" Blaine bounced up and down in his seat clapping his hands while Kurt looked at him with an expression that said 'What's wrong with you?'

"YOU HAVE TO AUDITION!" Blaine whisper-yelled to Kurt. Kurt jumped and leaned back into his seat staring at Blaine like he was a foreign creature.

"The Warblers have been looking for a countertenor for years! Oh this is fantastic! Please audition Kurt! Your voice can help us win Regionals! Pretty please?" Blaine gave Kurt puppy dog eyes .Kurt melted at the sight and nodded to Blaine. Blaine smiled brightly and tried to give him a hug sitting down but it turned into an awkward one arm embrace. The bell rang and they both stood up.

"I will set up an audition for you, is tomorrow good?" Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled and walked out of the room, turning when he was at the door and waving at Kurt. Kurt sighed and started walking out the door. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone. Both of the boys went flying and their books scattered across the classroom and hallway. Kurt quickly got up and mumbled apologies to the boy. The boy was busy retrieving his books and papers that were on the floor and Kurt started doing the same. They both stood up straight at the same time and looked at one another. The boy smiled at Kurt.

"Hi, my name is Daniel." Kurt looked into the boys dark brown eyes and smiled.

"My name is Kurt. And I'm so sorry for bumping into you; I wasn't watching where I was going." Daniel smiled and waved Kurt's apology off.

"It's fine don't worry. Well class is going to be starting soon so you better be on your way. I'll see you around." He winked and walked into the French class leaving Kurt in the doorway confused. 'I wonder what that was all about.' Kurt wondered as he walked toward the gym for the class he was dreading the most.

* * *

**Authors note: I will be updating sooner, and the chapters will be getting longer :)**


	4. Audition

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee **

* * *

Kurt nervously bit his lip. He was standing outside the doors to the Warbler rehearsal room, waiting to do his audition. He had chosen to sing Defying Gravity because it highlighted his voice and had the high note in there. The door opened and revealed Blaine, who smiled at Kurt.

"Were ready for you Kurt, knock em' dead!" Kurt followed Blaine into the room and stood in front of the Warblers. Kurt took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to sing.

_"Something has changed within me_

_ Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_ Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_ Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity and you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits ''because someone says they're so"_

_ Some things I cannot change._

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_ Losing love I guess I've lost_

_ Well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_ Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_ Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_And you won't bring me down! _

_Bring me down!"_

Kurt opened his eyes. Every Warbler were on their feet applauding. Blaine was grinning from ear to ear and winked when Kurt met his eyes.

"Kurt that was fantastic!" Nick said smiling. Wes banged his gravel against the table.

"Quiet! Okay, we need to vote, all of those in favor of having Kurt in the Warblers raise your hands!" Every hand went up in the room. Wes banged his gavel once more and said "Welcome to the Warblers Kurt!"

* * *

"Wow! Kurt can really sing!" Jeff said. Blaine, Wes, Nick, Jeff, and David, all decided to go to Blaine and Wes's dorm to talk after Kurt's audition.

"He's going to be a great addition to the Warblers I can already tell!" Wes said grinning. Blaine nodded and thought about Kurt. He thought of his perfectly coiffed hair, his beautiful blue eyes, and his gorgeous pale skin.

"Blaine. Blaine? BLAINE!" Wes screamed in his ear. Blaine flinched and fell off the side of his bed.

"What!?" everyone in the room laughed and Jeff started grinning.

"So, Blaine, what's on your mind? Perhaps it's a pale young gentleman with brown hair?" Blaine blushed and stood up. He brushed off imaginary specks from his pants.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Blaine, you were totally daydreaming about Kurt! Don't deny it!" Jeff said. Blaine looked around the room to see everyone grinning.

"Fine, I was thinking about Kurt, happy?" Jeff clapped his hands and jumped up and down.

"Finally, Blaine has a crush!" Blaine rolled his eyes at Jeff and said "I don't have a crush on him"." Jeff stopped clapping.

"Are you kidding me? You were practically drooling over him during his audition! "Jeff shouted, Wes sat on Blaine's bed and looked at him.

"Blaine, Jeff is right, I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Kurt." David, Nick, and Jeff nodded. Blaine sighed.

"Okay, I kind of like him, but that doesn't mean he's going to like me back." Blaine's phone beeped and he opened it." Oh I got to go, Kurt texted me. Bye!" Blaine grabbed a sweater and ran out the door, leaving four grinning boys behind.

"What are we going to do?" David asked. The boys all thought of ideas on what to do, after ten minutes Nick jumped up and smiled.

"I have a great idea!" Nick grinned and whispered his idea to the other three boys and they all nodded and smiled.

* * *

Kurt paced in his room. He had texted Blaine two minutes ago and asked him if he wanted to watch a movie. '_Did I do something wrong? Why hasn't he texted back?' _Kurt sighed and started to walk to his dresser to get ready for bed, while he was grabbing his pajamas, someone knocked on the door. Kurt closed the drawer leaving his pajamas, and ran to open the door. Before he opened the door he fixed his clothing and checked his hair. After a minute, he opened the door, and stepped away to let them in. Blaine smiled at Kurt and walked into the room.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Blaine said while sitting on Kurt's bed. Kurt went over to his collection and looked through all of them, sighing.

"Well, how about you pick?" Kurt went over to Blaine and took his hand to guide him over to the DVDs. Blaine looked through all the DVDs and picked one out. Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder and grimaced.

"Harry Potter, really?" Kurt grabbed the DVD from Blaine's hand and put it in the DVD player while Blaine went to sit on his bed.

"Harry Potter is awesome!" Blaine said. Kurt walked over to his bed and sat down beside Blaine. They both leaned against the headboard with pillows behind their backs.

"Sure, whatever you say." Kurt said, and grinned at the look Blaine gave him. Kurt turned off his bedside lamp, and clicked play. They both watched the movie in silence, and kept sneaking glances toward each other in the process. After an hour and a half, Kurt started to yawn and his eyes started drooping. Blaine looked over and noticed Kurt was falling asleep. Blaine smiled and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Ten minutes later Kurt was asleep with his head resting Blaine's shoulder. Blaine watched Kurt sleep, instead of the movie. When the credits were rolling, he moved so him and Kurt were lying down. Kurt's head was on his chest and he started running his hand through Kurt's brown hair. Blaine closed his eyes with a smile on his face. '_Best night ever_.' he thought, before falling asleep.


	5. Nightmare

_**I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

_The sound of heavy breathing, and hurried footsteps echo through the halls of McKinley High as Kurt runs away from the shadow that's chasing after him. He runs into the boy's bathroom and hides into a stall. After a few seconds the door bursts open, and Kurt tries to control his heavy breathing. Footsteps echo through the quiet bathroom, as Dave Karofsky looks under every stall. As Dave was coming near Kurt's stall, he stands on the toilet and crouches, so Dave couldn't see his feet. When Kurt sees two feet underneath the door of the stall he holds his breath and closes his eyes. After about ten seconds, Kurt hears the bathroom door open then close, and he sighs. He unlocks the stall door and opens it slowly. He walks slowly up to the bathroom door and reaches out to grab the handle. As he was grabbing the handle, the door was forcefully pushed open, and it hit Kurt who flew back onto the floor. Dave Karofsky towered over Kurt with a smirk on his face and a knife in his hand. Kurt looks up, and upon seeing the knife, starts to back up until he's leaning against the wall. Dave laughs when he hears "No, no, no, no, no." as he watches Kurt back up with fear. Dave moves forward slowly, crouches in front of Kurt, and whispers "I love you." before raising the knife. Kurt screams as he feels stinging in his side. Dave stands up and leaves the bathroom. Kurt's screams got louder and he suddenly feels someone wrap their arms around him. He looks up and sees a beautiful angel, with dark hair, and gorgeous brown eyes looking back at him, and Kurt couldn't shake the feeling as if he knew this angel. The angel smiled and stroked Kurt's hair as Kurt's eyes started to droop. "Sleep my love..." _

* * *

Kurt slowly came to his senses as he felt someone nudging his shoulder. He rolled over on his side and opened his eyes. Blaine was watching him with a small smile on his face, and his eyes concerned.

"Good morning Kurt, how did you sleep?" Kurt stared at Blaine and blinked, confused.

"Uh, Blaine? Why are you in my bed?" Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt with an odd expression.

"You fell asleep while watching Harry Potter, and I didn't want to wake you so I slept here… I hope that's fine."

"Oh! Yeah, that's fine!" Kurt looked at the clock on his side table. "We have an hour until we need to get up, Blaine, why did you wake me up?"

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep, saying 'No, no, no, no, no'. Were you having a nightmare?" Blaine looked even more concerned, and grabbed Kurt's hand, rubbing circles into the skin. Kurt blushed and nodded, while hanging his head.

"Hey, we all have our problems, when I first got here, I had nightmares too." Kurt looked up shocked.

"Really? I hope I'm not overstepping anything by asking this, but why did you come here?" Blaine looked down and took a deep breath.

"I used to go to a public school like you, and one night they had a Sadie Hawkins dance. I went with a friend who was gay also, and we left a little bit early so we hopefully wouldn't get hurt, and unfortunately one of the jocks saw us leaving and told the others and they cornered us behind the school. The next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital with a broken leg. My parents sued the school and sent me here." Blaine trailed off, with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Wow, Blaine, I'm so sorry that happened to you. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your friend?"

"He's dead." Blaine said with no emotion.

* * *

Kurt sat at the lunch table by Blaine who was uncharacteristically quiet. The other boys at the table glanced at Blaine every minute or so and frowned at their friend.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Nick asked worried. Everyone stopped eating and looked at Blaine.

"Yeah I'm fine." He stood, and picked up his uneaten food. "I'll see you in class." The boys all watched him throw away his food and walk out the room with his head down. Kurt turned toward his half eaten food, suddenly not hungry anymore. He felt guilty that he asked Blaine about why he came to Dalton. If he never asked, Blaine wouldn't be upset. Over his thoughts, he heard Wes talking about Blaine and trying to come up with ideas on why Blaine would be upset.

"Kurt, do you know why Blaine's acting like this?" Kurt looked up at Nick, who spoke, and nodded.

"I'd rather not talk about it, I'll see you guys later." He stood up with his unfinished salad, threw it away and left to go to his next class. The boys at the table frowned at his retreating back.

"I wonder what happened." Wes said, and all the boys nodded, lost in their own thoughts.


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt walked slowly down the hallway watching Blaine's retreating back. He knows it's rude to follow someone who clearly wants to be alone at the moment, but he can't help be feel horrible about asking Blaine what happened at his old school. Kurt followed Blaine to the Warbler Rehearsal Room, and ducked behind a statue. '_Why is there a statue here_?' Kurt shook his head '_Focus Kurt, focus_.' Blaine went into the rehearsal room, Kurt followed after a few moments when he heard the piano being played. He saw Blaine sitting behind the piano, playing the tune of Teenage Dream. Kurt sat down at the back of the rehearsal room, and watched as Blaine started to sing as he played. '_Whoa I knew he was an angel'. _Kurt watched entranced, and too soon the song was over. Kurt jumped up and started clapping, forgetting that Blaine didn't know he followed him.

"Whoa! Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, jumping up from the piano bench.

"That was amazing Blaine! No wonder you're the lead singer of the Warblers!" Kurt said breathlessly, smiling so large a dimple appeared on his left cheek. Blaine smiled at the sight.

"Thank you Kurt, that means a lot, especially coming from someone as talented as you." Kurt felt his cheeks get hot '_Damn it, why must I have such light skin' _Kurt cursed himself. Blaine walked slowly towards Kurt, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry for how I acted at lunch, talking about what happened at my old school opened up wounds I hoped that would never be opened again, and I —" Kurt tilted Blaine's chin up and put his hands on the sides of Blaine's face.

"Blaine, its fine, I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry. " Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes as he replied.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, if I didn't want to tell you, I didn't have to. I'm happy I told you though." Blaine looked down and sighed deeply "I really, really like you Kurt. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I feel as if I've been looking for you forever." Kurt stared at Blaine shocked at what he just said.

"Blaine, I-I-I like y-you too. " Kurt stuttered, blushing. Blaine smiled, and his eyes flickered to Kurt's lips. '_Oh my God, Oh my God, he's going to kiss me!' _Kurt's mind screamed at him as Blaine closed his eyes and started to lean in. '_don't panic Kurt, close your eyes, lean in and-'_

The bell for class rang loud within Kurt and Blaine's ears. They opened their eyes and jumped back. Blaine looked down awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We, um, we should, uh, get to class, I'll see you later." Blaine said still not looking at Kurt. Kurt sighed, and started walking to the door.

"See you later." Kurt said as the door closed, leaving Blaine standing in the rehearsal room grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Blaine couldn't stop grinning as he walked to his class. He was late, got a detention, but he didn't seem to care. '_Kurt likes me back!' _ He couldn't stop replaying in his head when Kurt stuttered that he liked him back. '_He's too adorable for his own good, maybe I can ask him— '. _Blaine was jolted out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Wes, staring at him in concern.

"Are you okay Blaine? Class is over." Blaine grinned at Wes, and hopped up out of his chair to give him a big hug. "I guess you are okay. What happened to make you so happy? Weren't you sad, like, I don't know, ten minutes ago?" Blaine let go of Wes, and took a deep breath.

"I told Kurt I liked him." Wes's mouth dropped and his eyes got big." Kurt also told me that he liked me, and we almost kissed." Blaine started to jump up and down, grinning so wide his face could break.

"Wait Blaine, what do you mean almost?" Wes put a hand on Blaine's shoulder to stop his jumping.

"The stupid bell rang Wes! Can you believe that?" Wes squeezed Blaine's shoulder.

"I feel for you dude, so what are you going to do?" Blaine's smile dropped when Wes asked him that, because he honestly didn't know what to do.

"What do you think I should do?" Wes grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll go ask the other Warblers for their opinions and we'll come up with a brilliant idea. Leave it all up to the Warblers." Blaine looked skeptical, but agreed.

"Just don't do anything drastic!" Blaine yelled at Wes as the said boy started running out the door to find the other Warblers. Blaine shook his head. "I'm going to regret this."

* * *

Kurt fell face first onto his bed and groaned. He was pissed at the stupid bell for ringing when him and Blaine were about to kiss. '_Saved by the bell? Yeah, I don't think so.' _Kurt rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling in his dorm room. It was Thursday, and his Dad wants him to spend the weekend at home. Kurt's torn because he wants to go home and spend time with his dad, but he also wants to stay to see Blaine more. '_I'll see Blaine all next week.' _Kurt told himself. He closed his eyes and his mind wondered back to the "almost kiss". He smiled, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Friday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Wes sat in his dorm he shared with David typing frantically on his laptop. He emailed every Warbler the same message; **MEET IN THE REHEARSAL ROOM AT 4. DO NOT TELL KURT AND BLAINE. I REPEAT, DO NOT TELL KURT AND BLAINE! (Mostly for Jeff)**. Wes turned off his laptop, and sighed. The Warblers had a brilliant plan on how to get them to say they like each other, but now they have to change those plans to help them get together after the "almost kiss". '_Well at least we don't have to go through the trouble of locking them in a closet like Nick wanted too.' _

* * *

Kurt sat through his last class watching the clock, almost begging the hand to move faster. It's Friday, he has to hurry, and pack after school so he can make it home for Friday dinner. Finally after fifteen minutes, the bell rang and Kurt practically ran out of the classroom. When he opened the door to his dorm, he threw his bag on the ground and started taking off his uniform. Blaine walked to Kurt's dorm and saw the door wasn't quite shut. He slowly opened the door, and blushed at the sight that met his eyes. Kurt was rummaging through his dresser collecting clothes in his arms to put in his suitcase, only wearing boxers. Kurt turned around and saw Blaine standing there, wide eyed. The clothes in his arms fell to the ground, Kurt hastily ran to Blaine, and pushed him out of his dorm. Blaine stood for a few seconds before the door opened and Kurt stood there in yoga pants and simple V-neck.

"Hello, Blaine. Didn't your parents ever tell you to knock?" Kurt said, glaring at Blaine.

"I'm so sorry Kurt! I should have knocked! I didn't think you'd be practically naked…" After saying that out loud Blaine finally registered in his mind that Kurt had only had boxers on. '_Holy shit! I practically saw Kurt naked!' _Blaine could feel the blush on his face, and hoped Kurt hadn't seen.

"Anyways, why are you packing?" Blaine walked over to Kurt's suitcase, and sat on the bed beside it. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah, I miss my dad and I know he misses me too." Kurt picked up the clothes he dropped on the ground earlier, and placed them with the rest of his clothes in the suitcase. Blaine watched him, and couldn't help but feel disappointed that Kurt wasn't going to be at Dalton for the weekend.

"Well, I'll miss you. I hoped we could hang out this weekend." Kurt zipped his suitcase. And set it on the floor.

"We can hang out next weekend. Maybe we can also, uh, go to a movie or something?" Kurt said softly, looking hopeful.

"Is that your way of asking me on a date Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked winking at Kurt, who blushed and pushed Blaine.

"Yes it was Mr. Anderson. If you don't want to go I could always ask a different Warbler…" Kurt said teasingly.

"No!" Blaine yelled, jumping up from the bed. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you, I can't imagine anything better to do." Kurt smiled and nodded to himself.

"How does next Saturday sound? We can get dinner, and then we can go see a movie at the theater." Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Sounds perfect, well I hope you have fun this weekend." Blaine said shyly, and leaned forward to kiss Kurt's cheek, which automatically turned red. "See you on Monday." Blaine walked to the door, and waved before closing it behind him. Kurt stood for a couple minutes staring blankly at the door, holding a hand to the cheek that Blaine kissed. He smiled and couldn't wait until their date on Saturday.

* * *

At 4 o'clock every Warbler except Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the rehearsal room, talking to each other waiting for Wes to come. Wes walked in and, cleared his throat.

"Warblers, I have exciting news! Kurt and Blaine almost kissed yesterday." The room was dead silent for a moment before everyone celebrated. Jeff was jumping up and down clapping his hand with a huge smile on his face.

"Wait, they didn't actually kiss?" Nick asked, frowning. Wes shook his head.

"No, the bell rang for class so they couldn't. We need to make a plan on how to get them together. I advise we—" The door banged open and Blaine ran in breathing heavily.

"There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere!" Blaine looked around. "Is there a Warbler meeting? Why didn't Kurt and I get invited?" every Warbler looked at Wes waiting for him to answer.

"Uh, we were just planning a surprise party… surprise?" Wes said flustered. Blaine raised his eyebrow, making it look like a triangle.

"What are you guys up to?" The Warblers started shouting excuses, and Blaine sighed having enough.

"Fine, don't tell me. I was looking for you guys because I have good news. Kurt asked me out on a date! We're going to dinner and a movie next Saturday." The Warblers stared in shock. Wes gaped like a fish, and stammered "Really?"

"Yep! Isn't it great!? I can't wait! Kurt was so adorable when he asked too, his eyes got sparkly and—" Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Nick.

"Blaine, we get it. I'm so happy for you. If anyone deserves someone to love, it's you." Blaine smiled in thanks and hugged Nick.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Nick smiled back at Blaine and grinned.

"So, what are you going to wear on your date?" Blaine looked in horror at Nick and started pacing.

"Oh gosh, what am I going to wear!? Kurt is so fashionable and I'm so not." Nick stopped Blaine's pacing.

"Don't worry my friend; the Warbler's have it all under control." Blaine looked at Wes and sighed.

"I know I'm going to regret this. Fine, just no poufy shirts, I'm sure Kurt isn't looking to date a pirate." Blaine spun on his heal and left the rehearsal room.

"Well, now we need to decide on Blaine's date outfit, instead of a plan to get them together, yay!" Nick exclaimed, smiling. The Warblers all cheered and started to leave the rehearsal room.

"Hopefully we actually get to do something, instead of Kurt and Blaine beating us to it." Wes grumbled as he walked to the door with the rest of the warblers.

* * *

As Blaine walked away from the rehearsal room, his phone beeped. '**Can't wait until our date next Saturday. I miss you, is that weird?- k xo' **Blaine internally squealed at the 'xo' at the end, and gave a little happy jump as he walked down the hallway.


	8. The Date

**Disclaimer: i do not own Glee. (if i did, Klaine would never have broken up)**

* * *

Kurt was freaking out. Saturday had come fast, and he hadn't had any time to pick out the perfect outfit for his date with Blaine. They were going to go to dinner at a French restaurant then go see a movie afterwards. '_This is hopeless; I don't have anything to wear.' _Kurt sighed, and fell face first onto his dorm room bed. His father was disappointed that he wasn't coming home this weekend, but he didn't want to bail on his first date with Blaine, well, his first date ever. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He looked at the clock, '_Who is up by 6:30 on a Saturday besides me?'_ .When he opened the door he was surprised to see Blaine smiling with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Good morning Kurt! I got you coffee, I didn't know how you liked it so I just got two of my favorite, I hope you don't mind." Blaine looked down shyly as he finished his sentence. Kurt smiled and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Blaine!" Blaine looked up and smiled cheekily at Kurt. Kurt stared at Blaine's smile for a moment before taking a sip of his coffee. Blaine also took a sip of his coffee, and shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot.

"So Blaine, what are you doing up so early?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine shift on his feet.

"Oh, I um, couldn't sleep very well last night. We're still on for tonight right?" Blaine looked at Kurt with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Kurt said confused. "Unless, you don't want to go on a date..." Blaine's eyes widen, and he starts to shake his head.

"No, no, no! I just, it came so fast, and I don't see how someone as perfect as you would like someone like me, and I-"Blaine was cut off by a pair of soft lips, and strong arms circling his waist. He froze for a moment, and then realized what was going on. '_Holy crap, Kurt is kissing me!' _his mind screamed at him while he kissed Kurt back. Kurt pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know that was probably the wrong time to kiss you, but I couldn't help myself" Kurt said shyly. Blaine grinned and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"It was the perfect time to kiss me." Kurt smiled at Blaine and moved back to look in his closet.

"Okay, well, I have to go, I'm hanging out with Nick until our, you know date, so I'll see you later?" Blaine said while walking to the door and opening it.

"Yeah! 6 o'clock right?" Kurt walked over to Blaine and hugged him. "I can't wait." Blaine hugged Kurt back and whispered "Me either."

* * *

When Blaine knocked on Nick's door, the door suddenly opened and he was pulled inside by his shirt.

"What the hell Nick!" Blaine yelled. Nick grinned and guided Blaine to sit on his bed.

"Okay Blaine, let's face it, you have no fashion sense what's so ever. Kurt on the other hand, has a fashion sense of a designer. Now, I am going to show you some choices I picked out for you, and I want you to tell me what you like okay?" Blaine gaped at Nick.

"What! I do not have a bad fashion sense!" Nick tsked and sat by Blaine on his bed.

"Blaine, you dress like my grandpa. Just, he doesn't wear tight, colored pants like you do." Blaine looked at Nick hurt.

"I do not dress like a grandpa! Bow ties are cool. So are cardigans, and tight colored jeans. I bet Kurt likes my tight jeans. I sure like his tight jeans" Blaine said whispering the last part. Nick grinned and got a mischievous look on his face.

"Maybe, you can dress like you always do, but make it sexier." Blaine looked thoughtful for a couple seconds before nodding. Nick clapped his hands and jumped up from the bed.

"I've got the perfect idea! We need to go to your dorm so I can see your wardrobe!"

* * *

Kurt fidgeted while sitting on his bed waiting for Blaine to pick him up for their date. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was **terrified**. Kurt jumped when he heard a knock on his door. He straightened out his black vest and white button up shirt before he opened the door. _'Whoa' _Kurt stared at Blaine in awe. Blaine was wearing red skinny jean, black loafers, a short sleeved black button up and a cute little red bowtie with black stripes. His hair was slightly gelled, and Kurt believed it was the best Blaine's hair has ever looked. Blaine shifted nervously under Kurt's gaze.

"Um, is everything alright? Are my pants too bright, because I can change…" Blaine said trailing off.

"No! You look stunning actually. The bow tie is super cute." Blaine blushed and straightened his bow tie all while grinning.

"You look gorgeous, as always, love the boots. Did you put the studs on by yourself?" Kurt looked at his shoes proudly and nodded.

"Yep, took me 3 hours, but it was worth it." Blaine smiled and held out his arm for Kurt to link their arms.

"Shall we go, good sir?" Blaine said with a bad attempt at a British accent. Kurt laughed, and linked their arms together.

"Yes we shall." Kurt said with a British accent equally as horrible as Blaine's. Blaine smiled and led Kurt out to the parking lot to his car.

When Kurt got back to his dorm after the date, he was grinning like a madman. Blaine was an absolute gentleman. He held open doors, pulled out his seat, and even bought the dinner. Kurt couldn't have asked for a better first date. Kurt layed down on his bed and closed his eyes, replaying their date in his mind.

* * *

Blaine was jumping up and down when someone knocked on his door. He opened it smiling, secretly hoping it was Kurt. He was disappointed when he saw it was Nick.

"Hey Blaine! How did the date go?" Blaine couldn't help but let a big grin cover his face.

"It was the best night of my life. Kurt is absolutely amazing! He looked beautiful too, he had on black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, a black vest-" Nick started clapping his hands to get Blaine's attention.

"I'm glad it went great Blaine, you really deserve someone to love, so does Kurt. Go to sleep, you know Kurt gets up early." Nick said, winking and walking out the door.

Blaine smiled and got ready for bed. Closing his eyes, Blaine thought about what Nick said about him deserving someone to love. '_Do I love Kurt?' _The question ran through his mind and he came to a conclusion. '_Yeah, i do love Kurt'_ That night, Blaine dreamed of him and Kurt walking in a park , holding hands, not giving a care in the world.


End file.
